The Call
by janesbiotch
Summary: We all know what Patrick Jane found the night he came home, but what happened next? This is my take on it, and what happened when he called 911.


I know I know, you are looking for the next chapter of Crimson Recovery and it's on the way I promise but I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer of all things and this little ditty came to me. We don't know what happened that night, or how distraught Patrick Jane really was, so I've decided to have my little take on it. I hope you like it.

The Call

There was no doubt in Patrick Jane's mind who the note that was attached to his door was from. Ever since he had left the studio that night he had the strangest feeling. A feeling that he had gone too far, a feeling that he had taken his arrogance to another level and now he would have to pay the consequences.

He slowly braced himself for the horrors that could be hiding behind the door and slowly opened it. The red smiley face smiling back at him was the first thing that greeted him. It was smiling at him like some kind of beacon that was reminding him of what was to come. He felt the bile rise up in his mouth before he even looked down at the bodies that awaited him on the bed.

*TC*

Aubrey Baxter only had about twenty minutes left on her shift and she was happy. She had been working for the past eleven hours and she just wanted a cup of hot chocolate and a warm bed to erase all the horrible things that she had to hear as a 911 operator. Her console began to light up and she couldn't believe her eyes, she was about to encounter a celebrity. She hoped it wasn't too serious.

"911 what's your emergency?" she said in her best calming voice.

"I need….I mean….I need help!" the voice on the other end practically shouted.

"Calm down sir, what's seems to be the problem?" she asked getting a sinking feeling.

"I came home, I was late, I should've been home, and she was waiting for me. Oh god, there's lots of blood. I can't get the blood to stop it's everywhere." He sobbed.

All of the excitement of her being thrilled that she had a celebrity caller went away. She was terrified at what could be happening there right now.

"Is this Mr. Jane? Is this Patrick Jane, why is there lots of blood? What's happened?" she asked again trying to get a feel of what might be happening as she dispatched for an ambulance.

"It was John. He killed her, he killed my wife, there's so much blood and he's just sitting there smiling at me. Why won't he stop smiling." He stated miserably.

"Sir, are you not alone, is their someone else in the house?"

"No, I mean it's smiling at me. Red John he killed her, oh god, you got to come my little girl needs help!" he shouted.

Aubrey tried to keep her emotions at bay. Everyone knew who Patrick Jane was, she was a big fan. She had spent two hours watching his 48 hours special on Red John, and she couldn't forget the smile of a little version of him, riding her tricycle in his yard. She was truly beautiful. What had happened?

"An ambulance will be there soon, just keep talking to me. What's the matter?" she asked trying to access the situation and keep him calm.

"He cut her too, but she's still alive. I can feel her breathing, what should I do?" he asked.

"Where is she cut, you need to get something to stop the bleeding. Apply pressure to the wound."

*TC*

Patrick Jane couldn't save his wife. He knew from the moment that he saw her that she was dead. She lay on the bed perfectly still, but her eyes were open. She had been looking at him from the moment he came around the bed, looking at him but seeing nothing. It was different with Charlotte. Her eyes were closed, she was sleeping.

"I put a towel to her stomach, but something's wrong. I think it's stopped." He sighed with relief.

"That's good. You said she was sleeping, try to call her name. When you call her name does she answer?" she asked.

"Charlie. Charlie sweetheart, can you open your eyes for daddy? I know you're scared but it's okay the man is gone now. I'm here, daddy's here." He tried to rouse her but she wouldn't wake.

That's when he noticed that she was cold. She was very cold, Charlotte always had to have an extra blanket, when she got cold at night.

"She's cold, should I get her a blanket? I can take her down the hall to her bed, should I put her in her bed, she's cold." He said in a childlike voice.

*TC*

The moment he said those words she knew, she knew the awful truth and she gasped. Where the hell was that ambulance was he there alone?

"Sir the body's cold?" she asked.

"No Charlotte, she's cold. Should I warm her?

She couldn't believe that she was going to have to tell this man what she thought, what she felt. His wife and daughter were dead. Patrick Jane had come home that night and found his wife and daughter dead. She could hear the ambulance sirens and knew that they were there. She wouldn't have too, she could hang up, but she found herself frozen to her spot. She couldn't hang up; she didn't want to leave him alone.

*TC*

Patrick Jane had never been so happy in his life to see paramedics. They were there and he knew that they couldn't help his wife but they would make Charlotte wake up. They would make her answer.

"I found her, she was here with her mom, and I tried to stop the bleeding. The woman on the phone she said that I had to apply pressure, but when I applied it, the towel it just came back sort of pink. There's no real blood so I stopped it right? She going to be okay?" he asked.

The two paramedics took in the sights of the man. They could tell that once his shirt was completely white but now it was covered in blood. It was all over his hands, and there was even some on his face. They guessed that at some point he had held his daughter close to him. He didn't know, he didn't get that there was no blood to come out because she had bleed out. There was no blood left. The poor little girl who couldn't be any more than five or six had long passed. Rigor had started to set in; she obviously had been dead the past six or seven hours.

"Sir is there anyone you can call? Someone who can be here with you right now." The female paramedic asked him.

He wasn't stupid. He knew, he looked at her sympathetic face and he knew then that he had been too late. He looked down and that's when he took in the fact that he was covered in blood. He was covered in their blood, it was everywhere. It was on his hands and his suit. It was on the walls on that damn smiley face and everything was so real. All the walls in the memory palace in his mind came tumbling down and he couldn't remember anything. Why was he there? His hand began to tighten around something and that's when he realized that he still had the phone in his hand.

*TC*

Aubrey hated her job. At this very moment she realized that she hated her job. She had been doing this for ten years and sometimes she could take calls of stupid drunks, or people stuck in odd situations and she could laugh at those calls. She knew that it was wrong, but it was nice to come to a job and be able to laugh at the things happening around her. Then they were the calls that she took helping to deliver babies, or prevent choking from the Heimlich. It was times like that she loved her job. But now listening as the wall of a man that she had watched every day for the past two years world coming crashing down this is what she hated. She knew about Red John, everyone knew about Red John and she couldn't imagine what he had come home to see, but she remembered the face of that young girl from the television. Charlotte Jane, the girl that she knew was daddy's little girl, and she knew that she was dead and that made her feel awful. She was in a world of her own when she barely heard him come back to the phone.

"Ma'am." Was his one word statement.

"Mr. Jane, are the paramedics there?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Thank you for helping me. They're dead." Then he ended the call.

There you have it. I like it but I don't know if you guys will. This is my second rewrite. The first one was just too much and I couldn't upload it. I hope you like it and I'll get back to CR tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


End file.
